


What Was

by docilesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docilesun/pseuds/docilesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little talk on Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was

Peter was insane. Peter was crazy. Peter was mad. Peter was.... different before the fire. 

 

 

“Where’s he going?”

“Outside,”

“Why?”

“To clear his head,"

 

 

Peter had a life before the fire but no one ever asks because he’s Peter and they worry more for Derek than him. Peter doesn’t really mind that much, it was just, sometimes he wished he had someone else to talk to besides himself. Or the forest. Or his hallucinations. 

 

 

“I think I was supposed to have a baby cousin,” Derek stared outside the window “but more importantly, I think he was supposed to have a child.”

 

 

Peter had loved her. He still does. 

 

 

“Why is it that none of the pack seems to like Peter?” Stiles asked

“It’s because he’s dead.”

“What?”

“He’s dead inside and he smells of death. He’s just waiting for it to really happen.”

“Oh.”

 

 

Peter is only here to take care of his pack. Peter is only here to help Derek with whatever guidance he may need but he doubts he’ll stay long. The thought of that makes him smiles.

 

 

“Why is he dead?” 

“Because his mate is” Derek answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world

“Is there really nothing else he has left to live for?”

Derek thinks for awhile before answering “Me, but I have you” 

 

 

Peter decides to head back to the house but at the same time decides to get lost.

 

 

“Who is Peter?” Stiles questions

“I don’t know”

“Will we ever?”

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding a backstory for Peter, but I don't know. What do you guys think? :)


End file.
